Yoshi & the Talking Bobomb's Best Adventure
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: This story is about a duo who will have their best adventure!


**Yoshi & The Talking Bob-omb's Best Adventure**

It's another great day at the Mushroom kingdom where Yoshi is watching his favorite show on the television when suddenly, he saw a friendly Bob-omb walking across the room. Yoshi picked him up and said, "Wow, it's so cool. I got a Bob-omb friend. This is so cool!"

"That's right, Yoshi. You are a great friend." the Bob-omb replied as he saw him.

Later that morning, they saw a crack in the wall. Yoshi thought for a few seconds and asked the Bob-omb, "Bob-omb, care to do the honors by blowing up the crack so I can see what's behind it?"

The Bob-omb smiled and replied to him, "It will be my pleasure. Now wind me up and cover your ears because I'll explode in 5 seconds. Go ahead, wind me up and stand back!"

"All right, here you go."

So Yoshi wound him up, placed it on the floor, and ran as fast as he could as the Bob-omb counts down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

When the Bob-omb explodes, Yoshi saw a treasure chest. The Bob-omb came to him and said, "Look, it's a treasure chest. Let's see what's inside Yoshi."

"OK!"

And so, the duo opened the chest and inside they saw a coin. It's a special coin with Yoshi's egg logo on one side and a Bob-omb logo on the other. They liked it so much that they could keep it for safe keeping. Yoshi heard his stomach growling and said, "It's lunchtime. Care to go to Mario Burgers for a Super Mario 5 Burger?"

"I love this burger but what if I don't like it?"

"You'll take your first bite and then you'll see why we like it. Now, let's eat!"

So off they went to Mario Burgers for a great lunch and as they got there, the line is completely empty.

"Wow, looks like we're the first people here. Let's go get our burgers and then, you'll take your very first bite." Yoshi said, "Bob-omb, wait here while I'll get the burgers."

Bob-omb agreed with him as Yoshi orders 2 burgers, 2 drinks, and a free coin. When Yoshi came back with the food, he said, "Well, are you ready for a great lunch?"

"Let's do it." The bob-omb agreed.

"OK, here is your Super Mario 5 Burger. Enjoy."

So the Bob-omb opened the burger wrapper and saw the burger. He placed his hands on the buns and raised it up. Then he said to Yoshi, "All right, I'll take my very first bite on the count of 3. Yoshi, count me off!"

"OK, Bob-omb." Yoshi replied, "Now when I say bite, you'll eat the burger. All right then, 3, 2, 1... BITE!!"

With the word shouted, he opened his mouth and took a big bite. Yoshi clapped for him as he kept on eating and said, "Way to go buddy, you made your very first bite and I saw it all. Nice job!"

"Thanks, I like this burger and I think I'm ready for the Dragon Coaster at Yoshi Park and I can't wait for me to play and ride. Are you with me?"

"Let's ride!" Yoshi replied as the duo walked to the park.

When they got there, they saw the Dragon Coaster and decided to save the best for last. So first, they want to play a few games.

The first game is 'Dunk the Yoshi' and the Bob-omb is good at this game. So the Bob-omb threw the ball and dunked him in the water with a big splash.

Next is a memory game and they won that one too.

The 3rd game is a Dice Block game and Yoshi said, "Will you try this one?"

"OK, I'm ready to play!"

"All right, here we go. If you hit a star on the block, then you win but if Bowser appears, and you lose. You get 1 chance. Ready?"

"I'm ready to go."

"All right, when I push this button, the game begins. Ready… go!"

So Yoshi pressed the button and the block starts shuffling. The Bob-omb jumped to it and the star appears. The Bob-omb won the game.

"You got a star, you win!!" Yoshi shouted, "Switch places?"

"Yes, I'll push, you jump."

"OK, let's switch."

And so they did.

The Bob-omb said, "OK, now when I say go and push this button, you know what to do. Star means you win, Bowser means you lose. Got it?"

"Got it!" Yoshi replied as he took his position.

"All right then, 1, 2, 3... GO!"

So he pressed the button and Yoshi jumped to the block which reveals a star.

"You got a star!" Bob-omb said, "That's a win for you. Now then, are you ready for the Dragon Coaster?"

"I love this part. Let's go!"

And so off they went to the coaster and the Shy Guy operator said, "Welcome to the Yoshi Island Dragon Coaster. How may I help you?"

"We're here to ride the coaster together." Bob-omb replied.

"That's great but, the controls are behind a brick wall and I can't find it."

"Allow me, operator. I'll walk and explode. Stand back and cover your ears because I'm walking to the wall. I'm walking and 3, 2, 1..."

The Bob-omb explodes and the wall is gone. Behind it is the ride's controls. Now Yoshi and Bob-omb can ride the Dragon Coaster.

"You found the controls to the Dragon Coaster. Thank you Bob-omb," The operator said, "Now we can start the ride and the front seat is yours, Yoshi and Bob-omb."

"All right, let's ride!" Yoshi shouted in glee as the duo took the front seat, waiting for the ride to begin.

"Are you ready for your first Dragon Coaster ride, Bob-omb?" the Shy Guy operator asked him.

The Bob-omb replied to him and said, "I'm ready to ride. Push that button."

"OK, now before we start this ride, remember to keep your hands and feet inside the coaster at all times. Got it?"

"We got it!"

"All right Yoshi & Bob-omb, now when I say go and push this green button, the ride will officially begin. Ready..."

The duo held on to the rails as the operator pressed the button.

"_**GO!!**"_

With the word shouted and the button pressed, the ride has officially begun. The Shy Guy operator smiled to the pair and said, "Have fun and enjoy the ride, Yoshi & Bob-omb."

"We will." They replied as the coaster enters the first lift hill.

The coaster begins to go up as the duo saw the island. Yoshi said, "Well Bob-omb, we had a great adventure, don't you think?"

"It sure was buddy and look how high we're going and in just a few seconds, we're going to make our first drop." the Bob-omb replied.

"I see, and looks like we're at the top. Hold on tight because here comes the first drop."

And so, the duo had their first adventure together as the coaster reached the first drop. They raised their hands up as the coaster dove down from 220 feet. The duo screamed with delight and said, "Best Friends!!!"


End file.
